Far From Home
by isa-mndz
Summary: what will happen when naruto leaves hinata to find the killer of sasuke uchiha? read and find out.


hi this is isa-m,

just wanted to make a note that i did not write this story my loved one did. he wanted to take a wing at it. i hope u guys enjoy. if not its ok no worries here. oh and i do not own naruto in any way.

* * *

><p>Years past as they came and Naruto hasn't been home to see his loved one. He's been on many adventures out into dangerous lands, but this time all he's been worried about is Hinata...<p>

"Is she ok? Is she fine without me? Has she cried for me at night as I have? When will I return to her?" was what Naruto said to himself whenever he had the chance to. He had so many distractions that cause the group he was with damage. He could not think straight, nor know what to say at times when he needed to encourage his comrades. He thought he'd be greatly punished by the hokage, but he could simply not as can no one be when you're far from home.

Three years ago Naruto heard Sasuke was assassinated by one of his students and had made an oath to find him and have his revenge on him. Hinata didn't like it one bit. She just wanted Naruto to bury him and move on with their lives, but that wasn't Naruto's thought in doing instead he asked her if he could go and seek the one who killed his dear friend and obviously she said no, but naruto did not give up and refused to take no for an answer.

"Please Hinata! I need to do this for Sasuke! And for myself! Please understand tsuki! I need to!" Naruto said with sadness in his voice

"NO! I told you Naruto I need you here with me! Please stay. Killing that young boy will be nothing but a waste of time." Hinata replied

"Argh! Please understand me!"

"No! Understand me! This is our lives together and u are not about to walk out of here leaving me alone! I want you here every night and I want to be in your arms knowing I'm safe!" Hinata had a tear drop fall from her cheek and Naruto saw and caught it. He looked at it and looked back up at her. He took a deep breath and said "ok" he grabbed her hand and lead her to the bedroom. Hinata simply thought they would just go to get rest, but that was far from what Naruto had in mine. When she started to take her rope off to get comfortable Naruto then grabbed her and laid her down on the bed and looked at her with the biggest loving smile and said softly "I love you" Hinata replied with a little hesitation "I-I love you to Naruto. What are you going to do?" Naruto then said after brushing his hand on your face "I'm going to make love to you tonight" and Hinata turned red as always and said "b-b-but I thought you were tired?" Naruto replied "I'm never tired to be with you tsuki" she smiled and softly said "ok kitsune"

Naruto then embraced her and hold her tightly to his chest and Hinata heard his heart and kissed his chest and Naruto gave her a kiss back on her forehead she then places her hand on him and said softly "I love u Naruto please make me yours please let's become one tonight" Naruto replied of course my love" he then kissed her with the softness and gentleness of his lips and laid her down on the bed. She turned bright red as she always has but this time it was for a different reason she wasn't nervous but she felt weird as if she was burning under the rays of the sun but Naruto knew why and he loved it. He then brushed his hand through her body and kissed her very gently on her neck and she let out a soft moan instantly. Naruto loved the way Hinata moaned she sounded so innocent and soft. It was as if she was a beautiful bird whistling in the mornings. He then started to take her robe an her underwear off and admired her and Naruto just sits there in awe and Hinata notices and felt so loved by Naruto. He then went back on top of her and rubbed her jewel and quickly she moaned by the touch of him. Then he told her "Are you ready?" and she quickly replied "yes!" and as soon as he heard her say that he took out what's precious to him and slipped it inside of her gently and slowly so Hinata would feel pleasure from it. She let out a few moans of pleasure as she felt her husband penetrate her. Naruto then started to move his hips and soon enough they were both in the same rhythm. She was so amazed by Naruto's talent and was in complete ecstasy. Naruto felt the same amount of pleasure and was happy to be spending the night with his wife in this manner, for he knew what was to come. A few hours pasted and they both laid together, both in ecstasy and both in love, they had spent a wonderful night together. They both looked at each other and kissed for the last time that night and said softly with the greatest amount of love they had for each other; I love u.

Hinata quickly fell asleep after the night's actions. Naruto however didn't instead he made a rash decision and decided to go on in still finding the person who killed his friend.

The next morning Hinata woke up to the sounds of birds chirping but wondered why she woke up to noise instead of the tender kiss she usually wakes up to. She got up and noticed Naturo's things were missing and immediately felt heartache. She instantly got ready and rushed to the hokages room and yelled out "Where is Naruto! Please someone tell me!" the hokage stood up grabbed her and said "he'll be fine don't worry" and Hinata let out a cry and fell to her knees with tears.

At that moment Naruto felt the biggest pain in his chest knowing he had done something very wrong...

After a few years into the chase, Naruto finally got the name of the one who killed Sasuke and felt that he was close to be found. Naruto ended up in an abandon village and figured out it wasn't a village at all it was a camp site. He wondered why anyone would set up a camp here. So he and his comrades went in and searched for clues and in an instant they found a letter and saw the boys name on it and said he had been killed in combat. Naruto couldn't believed it and hurried back to the man who gave him the name and interrogated him and the man was in fear but told him it wasn't true it was to fake the enemy out. It seemed reasonable and Naruto had to go with it.

Naruto couldn't get Hinata and her beautiful body out of his mind ever since the night he left. He desired so much to return home but knew his soul would not be at rest until he found the man who killed Sasuke. Naruto searched for clues for another half year until he finally found himself stalking outside the window of the man who killed his best friend. He peered in to see if anyone was there. What he saw surprised him more than anything, it was Sasuke! He had heard rumors that his death was not real but he didn't believe and didn't understand why Sasuke would do such a thing. Now looking into the house he saw why. There was Sasuke with two kids and a woman. Naruto decided to do things peacefully so he walked to the front of the house and knocked on the door. He peacefully waited thinking of his beautiful wife and how she might be doing after these 3 and a half years has been gone. The door finally opens and he sees sasukes eyes immediately turn from black to the sign of the sharingan and hears him say coldly "how did u find me Naruto?"

Back at home:

Hinata in the Uzumaki manor sitting in the room next to hers looking at all the scattered toys drifting off into depression once again. The night before Naruto left he made love to her. A few weeks later Hinata found out she was pregnant and slipped into a depression that almost killed her and her baby but Sakura was able to save her and the baby. Sakura stayed with her through the whole pregnancy and gave her a reason to live again once she told her she was going to have a baby girl. Hinata always wanted a girl and decided that Naruto was no longer going to be a part of their life. She lived for her daughter, Linda, and only for her. She thought of all this and tears started to fall down her face, her three year old daughter ran up to her and hugged her as she cried. Hinata picked her up told her she loved her and started picking up toys with her.

Sasukes home:

Sasuke and Naruto had been sitting in the kitchen with Tanya, Sasukes wife. Sasuke had explained that it was Tanya's idea to fake his death for the safety of his kids and his wife it was his original plan to defeat his brother and return home, however he met Tanya fell in love and married her and started a family.

Upon hearing this Naruto said, "then come back home to us and we'll protect u."

Sasuke shook his head "no the village will try to kill me for betraying them before protecting me and I will not risk leaving my family alone. Don't I have a wife Naruto?"

Looking down Naruto says "yes I do, I married Hinata almost four years ago but I left three and a half years ago to look or the man who killed you. Well the man I thought killed u"

"Never leave your woman alone Naruto, go back home to her and start that family u never had"

Looking up at Sasuke Naruto says boldly "I had a family in u and Sakura and I will not leave without my only brother!"

Sasuke turned to his wife and got the look of approval from her before saying "alright Naruto we will go with u, but if the village does not accept my return I will flea with my wife in kids and rind somewhere not even u can find u heard me?"

Naruto jumped up and hugged Sasuke. Naruto hardly slept that night thinking of his return to his wife. He would finally have her in his arms again!

The next day they all traveled back to konoha. It was a weeklong travel and each day it got harder for Naruto to conceal his excitement to see his wife again. Sasuke enjoyed the trip watching his best friend goofing off in his excitement. It was a rather peaceful trip hardly ran into any enemy's and when they did Sasuke and Naruto worked together to beat them in minutes.

Sunday night was coming upon them and they finally could see the village gates Naruto ran to the gate along with Sasuke and his family. Naruto thought of tubing to the Uzumaki manor but knew it was wiser to go to the hokage immediately so little people would see them. Upon arrival tsunade sent Sakura for Hinata while she spoke to Sasuke and his family and gave Jim the keys to the china manor and set up rules for him and the family.

Hinata walked up to the hokage office nervous for Sakura had told her to go immediately to the hokage that it was a matter of naruto and his well being. She had given up long ago on him and ever being with him again. As she walked up to the hokages office her head was down looking at the floor. She was doing what she always did when she was nervous, looking down and playing with her fingers. She looked up and stopped dead in her tracks. There he was that handsom man she had married but he looked different to her. She stood there in shock not knowing what to do or say she just stared at him. Naruto of course started to feel her hesitation and confusion and began to speak.

"hinata, my love, I'm sorry I left like that but I simply had to. If I hadn't.."

Hinata quickly cut him off sayin, "you should never leave ur wife alone! EVER! You have no idea what u left behind naruto! Just to go get revenge!"

Naruto tried to explain to her what was happened, "but hinata…" but to no avail she cut him off with screams this time.

"YOU LEFT YOUR WIFE AND A CHILD ALONE FOR THREE AND A HALF YEARS! THAT'S RIGHT THAT NIGHT BEFORE U LEFT U MADE LOVE TO ME! WELL I BECAME PREGNANT AND I WENT THROUGH THE PREGNANCY AND RAISING OUR DAUGHTER WITH OUT YOU!" at this point hinata was silent crying thinking of all she went through without him and said in a silent voice looking straight into his eyes with tears "I already decided that if I could do it without you these three years then I can continue on without you"

Naruto was shocked at the news but he had so much he needed to say but wanted desperately to meet his little girl. He always wanted to have kids with hinata especially a little girl. He felt so much guilt a remorce for leaving her like that but decided to speak. "can I meet our daughter?"

Hinata looked at him with so much anger in her eyes and said "I suppose" and she began to walk away when she heard a door open and heard a familiar voice speak that made her stop in her tracks.

"I told you naruto, never leave your wife. We all heard what just happened. Congratulations on the child."

She twirled around quickly and saw sasuke smiling at her. "but how? I thought u were dead…"

Naruto spoke up before sasuke could even start to explain "my love that is what I was trying to explain to you. That my trip was worth every single day I was away. Sasuke was never assained, it was all a plan of his wife so they could live in peace with their child." Naruto walked towards her and was face to face with her "the way we should be you, me, and our daughter. Don't u think she should have both parents?"

Hinata began to cry and said, "Of course she should have both parents. But u were already gone from her life so long. You will be nothing but a strange man to her. I never spoke to her about u naruto."

They both stood in silnce after she said that. Naruto felt pain that his wife would not tell their daughter about him. But he understood, he left her and didn't even think that she might be pregnant after that night. He decided to let it go and hugged her tight to him saying, "I'm so sorry for putting u through so much pain my love. I had no idea I left u in that state. If I had known I would have never left. But im here now and I will help you with our daughter and I have my brother and his wife they can also help us and our kids can grow together as friends. Please forgive me hinata" he lifted her face by her chin and looked in her eyes those beautiful violet eyes he loved so much. She couldn't resist herself It had been so long she had felt this way. He was her husband and they had a child she couldn't just throw him out of her life just like that. She closed her eyes said "yes my love, I forgive you" and kissed him so tenderly embracing him for a long time.

"ehm, ok u two lovebirds. I think its time we all head to our respective homes and ehm rest. Hah riiight rest yea that's we will do" sasuke said and they couldn't all help but laugh at the statement for they all knew sleep and rest was the last thing on their minds.

Hinata and Naruto walked into the uzumaki manor hand in hand f;irting with each other like teen agers. When they suddenly heard a tiny little girls voice and some little feet running.

"mommy mommy you're home!" linda ran up to them and hugged her mom and looked at naruto. "mommy who's this man?" she said hiding from him.

"honey you don't have to be scared of him" hinata picked up linda "this is your daddy. His name is naruto. He was on a top secret mission all these years. I never told you about him because I didn't want you to be sad" she handed linda over to naruto.

"hi my princes it's so nice to finally meet you my hime," he played with her cheek and hugged her. Linda did no hesitate to hug him back. She knew if her mommy said it was ok and he was her daddy then it must be true.

"yay I have a daddy! I love you daddy!" she hugged him and felt tears falling down her dads face onto her dress "daddy why are you crying?"

"I'm just so happy honey." Naruto hugged her and took to the room that he knew was hers for him and hinata had spoken of the room they wanted for their child one day. He rocked her and put her to sleep.

Naruto walked into their room and was greated by his wife in a nice thin silk lilac colored nighty with some purple heels. The nighty fell perfectly on her body and accentuated each curve of her beautiful body. The nighty barely covered her breast and ended just under her round butt. Naruto what in awe at the sight of his beautiful goddess of a wife. He walked to her and took her in his arms and immediately kissed her with all the passion he had bottled up. That night they made love like no other time before.

Hinata and Naruto lived happily watching their daughter grow up, going on missions, and loving each other with all their hearts.

* * *

><p>i hope u guys review<p> 


End file.
